Rescue me
by xxa7xx
Summary: Claire might be different but that doesn't mean her high school isn't like the rest. So what if one kid just happened to get bullied until he couldn't take it anymore. What if Claire had to save her fellow classmates from disaster. I'm bad at summeries AU
1. Months later

Claire sat in science class staring at the clock. It was Tuesday afternoon. She layed her head down on her open book and closed her eyes. Zach was sitting next to her when he noticed she was falling asleep. He shook her a little.

Zach: Claire, wake up

Claire: Huh..oh sorry i'm just-

Zach: Tired

Claire smiled at him and nodded. She sat up and tried to pay attention. For the rest of class she took notes and when the bell finally rang she quickly stood up and grabbed her books. Together she and Zach walked out of class and into the hallway.

Claire: I'll meet you outside.

Ten mintues later after Claire put her books away in her locker and grabbed her bookbag she met Zach outside of the school. He was waiting for her by the water fountain like he always did. Claire smiled and walked over to him.

Claire: Hi

Zach: Hey

The two of them began walking towards the parking lot and discussing how much they hated school. But another sudent named Josh Buyers happened to be walking by when one of the schools football players tripped him. Josh was the most shy kid in the school, probably even the state. Claire and Zach had tried to talk to him on seperate occasions, but he never talked back too much. Nobody at the school really liked him.

So Josh was the perfect target for school bullies. He never stood up for himself. And today was no different. Josh got off the ground and tried to pick up his binder when another student kicked it out of his reach. Some kids laughed but Claire and Zach walked away, not wanting to watch any longer. Claire rolled her eys. Alot of the kids at her school could be _really_ mean

Claire: Can yo believe those jerks?

Zach: I know

Claire: How can they act like that?

Zach: It's really messed up.

He knew exactly how Josh must have felt.The rest of the way home Claire and Zach just talked about the big football game Friday against their schools arch rivals. Zach seemed very unenthusiastic about the game and after alot of begging Claire made him agree to go. She started skipping. Zach just laughed and walked her the rest of the way home.

_Claire Bennet and Zach_

_8:51 pm_

_Homecoming_

Claire led Zach to the footbal field and made him promise to stay until the game was over. he reluctantly agreed and she smiled before taking off the the girls lockeroom to change. Even now, many months later, the last homecoming game still constantly haunted her. She never walked down the hallway by herself without at least glancing behind her to make sure nobody was following her.

She went to the girls lockeroom where most of the other cheerleaders had already gotten ready for the game. Claire quickly changed into the red and white uniform and went out to the feild. The game was just about to start. She just really wished her uncle Peter could be there to see the game, but he had work and couldn't get the night off, as upset as he was about it.

The game began and Claires school was actually doing good. They ended up winning the game. She was really impressed by her team, they normally never played so good. After the game her and Zach were invited to an after party by another cheerleader. She got Zach to go with her and they went to the party.

Meanwhile Josh was also at the party, he wasn't sure why though. Not a single person in the whole house seemed to care he was there, not like he wanted them to. But he wasn't aware about how bad things were about to get. Three of the schools jocks, Brody, Kyle, and Eric found Josh sitting all alone on the sofa.

Brody: Hey look guys, it's Joshua

He ruffled Josh' hair and the other boys laughed.

Josh : Leave me alone

Kyle: Who's gonna make us, 'cuz I know you aren't

Some other kids were watching now. Claire had been talking to a few of her friends when she and Zach saw what was happening. Josh tried to get up and leave but Brody shoved him back.

Brody: What, now you're afraid?

Eric: yeah buddy, stay and hang out with us

Josh: I'm not your buddy

Brody: Oh really, then I guess we can do this.

Kyle grabbed Josh and Brody hit him. Some kids gasped as this happened. Josh fell to the ground and Brody kicked him. Claire grabbed Brodys arm and forcefully pulled him away from Josh.

Claire: Brody, you idiot leave him alone!

Brody pulled out of her grip but didnt bother Josh, he high fived Eric and the three boys left, just like that. Claire angrly shook her head and bent next to Josh. She never really liked being around Brody.

Claire: You ok?

Zach walked over and stood next to her, Josh slowly got back to his feet and nodded a little. Then he walked away. Once outside Josh ran the short disance back to his house and went inside. he was tired of being afraid every single day of his life. There was no way he would take it anymore. After making sure neither of his parents were home he ran upstairs and into his fathers office.

His dad never allowed him in his office, so Josh was careful about what he did. He went to his fathers desk and opened it. Just as he suspected a large square case was buried under some papers. Josh pulled it out and went back to his room after shoving the desk drawer shut. He shut his door behind him.

Josh opened the case and looked at what was inside. A silver pistol. He took it out from the case and carefully examined it. His dad wasn't even going to know it was gone. This was it, Josh was ready to fight back. He had to fight back. He went and found his bookbag and placed the gun inside of it.

A/N: So this is chapter 1. I really hope you like it. And i'm sorry it's not very long


	2. I think we have an emergency

_Claire Bennet_

_7:33 am_

_School_

Claire dragged her feet as she walked towards school. She woke up and tried to convince her parents to let her stay home, but they insisted that she should go. She sighed and went to her locker, after getting a few books she shut the locker and turned the combination once, then walked off to her first class.

She had history first. All through first period she stared straight ahead. Somthing felt different about today. Like somthing bad was just about to happen. The teacher talked on and on about the civil war. Claire barely heard a word of it. She kept glancing over out the window. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang at last.

Claire was drawn from her thoughts. She stood up and gathered her books before leaving the now empty classroom. She met up with Zach in the hallway, he was busy talking about some new film he wanted to see. The rest of the morning seemed just like a blur. Claire barely payed any attention all through each class. When it was finally lunch she met up with Zach again. Together they walked to the crowded cafeteria.

She didn't talk much, Zach seemed to take notice. He kept glancing at her. Finally he stopped walking.

Zach: Are you ok?

Claire: Huh...yeah, i'm fine.

Zach: you don't seem fine...

Claire: Really, i'm ok. thanks Zach

He just smiled at her and nodded. they went into the lunch line. After both of them got some discusting looking lunch they decided to stay inside the cafeteria and eat their lunch. They found an empty table and took their seats. Claire stared down at her lunch tray. Still, she had a really bad feeling.

_Peter Petrelli_

_11:46 am_

_apartment complex_

Peter should have been at work right now, but he was just sitting in his living room looking at the television. For some reason from the moment he woke up, Peter had felt sort of ill. It was weird because he never got sick. So instead of going into work, he stayed at home. Nathan had tried to call twice and both times Peter hadn't picked up the phone.

He wasn't sure why though. Of course he wasn't trying to avoid Nathan or anything, it just sort of happened. It had been this way ever since he learned the truth about his family.

_"No, you're lying."_

_"Pete, listen to me. I am telling you the truth. You're adapted you. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, ok?"_

No wonder he felt so tired latey. Everyone he knew seemed to take notice, and they tried talking to him. Peter just refused to listen. he had been stubborn like that since childhood. He knew what he was doing, and he knew it was hurting mom. But she had kept somthing so important from him for twenty five years. What was he supposed to do, pretend it didn't matter?

So instead of calling Nathan, or even his own mother for that matter, Peter sat in his living room trying to make it seem like it really _didn't_ matter. Finally he stood up and walked out of the living room.

_Claire Bennet_

_12:02 pm_

_Math class_

All through lunch Zach had kept trying to get Claire to talk. She kept insisting that everything was ok, Zach just didn't believe it. He was just worried about her and she was acting like, well at least she felt like she was being a complete jerk to him.

After class she would just apologize to him. He would understood, she hoped. But as always class seemed to drag on for hours. It was only fourty-five minutes. When the bell finally did ring and Claire stood up from her desk, glad to be leaving. She only had two classes left before school would be out, then she would go home and hopefully start feeling better.

As she suspected Zach was in the hallway at his locker. he put a textbook away before pulling his science book out from his locker, which was surprisingly clean. He looked up when she came over.

Claire: I want to go home

Zach: So go

Claire laughed and watched as Zach slammed his locker door shut.

Zach: Seriously, what's wrong?

Claire: Zach, i'm just tired and stuff...I don't know

Zach: Yeah, I relized that.

Claire: Ok look, I need to-

The silence was broken. It sounded like sombody hitting a wall really hard with a hammer or somthing, at first. But Claire heard it a second time and relised it was much closer. Then she heard kids screaming. That's when she just knew somthing bad was happening.

Somthing very, very bad.

A/N: Yeah, another short chapter. Sorry about that. Hope it's good


	3. Don't wait

_Peter Petrelli_

_12:19 pm_

_apartment complex_

Peter grabbeds his jacket and pulled it on. He walked into the living room and shut off his television before going outside. It was a pretty warm day, despite how chilly new york could be. Peter just felt like he needed to go somewhere, anywhere. He walked down the empty street and looked at the ground. not too many other people were around.

At last Peter stopped. he kept thinking about sombody, Claire. The two hadn't spoken for a few days and Peter really did want to see her. Even if the two weren't related in any way, Peter still felt kind of wrong for liking her. She just turned seventeen. He was twenty five. That was a whole eight year difference between the two of them. Plus, things would just be kind of weird.

Peter didn't believe Claire liked him as more than a friend. Nobody had told her about how Peter had been adapoted when he was only a couple months old. So mayabe he and Claire had a lot in common.

He brushed back his hair and started walking around aimlessly, which was getting him nowhere. He went back to the empty apartment and looked around. What was there to even do around here? The phone rang, distracting Peter from his thoughts. he walked over to the telephone next to his bed and picked it up, then sat down in the edge of his seat. It was his mother.

Angela: Peter, are you ok?

Peter: Yeah mom, i'm fine...why?

Angela: well you haven't called in so long, Nathan says you're just not feeling well. Is there...anything you need to tell me.

What could he say, yeah I hate you for lying to me? Of course not, Peter would never ever say that, to his mother anyway. He still did love her.

Angela: Peter?

Peter:..Yeah, that's all.

Angela: I know this is hard on you but listen, we were just trying to protect you.

Peter: Protect me, from what?

Agela: Well dear, it's hard to explain

Peter: yeah, i'm sure it is.

Angela: I'm so sorry we lied Peter.

Peter:...I've got to go mom. I love you

He didn't wait for a response, just hung up the phone and suddenly felt sort of bad. Somthing inside of him stung. Maybe it was because of how cold he was acting towards her, his own..well his mom anyway. He would never know his real parents. Never know why he was given up for adaption and since he was so young, Peter had no memories of his real parents at all.

He looked up a the clock, then finally sat down on the couch and turned on the television. some breaking news report was on about a school shooting. He soon found out that the shooting was at Claires school. Peter stood up.

He had to go to to Texas.

_Claire Bennet and Zach_

_12:21 pm_

_School_

Claire grabbed Zachs arm with actually relizing it. The sound of gunshots rang out twice more, then stopped just as quickly as they began. Most kids were panicking.

PA system: Warning students, we are on lockdown this is not a drill! I repeat we are on lockdown as of now.

The principal _did_ sound very panicked. Claire could sstill hear screaming but no longer heard gunshots. Some kids pushed past Claire and Zach and a couple teachers were running down the hall, probably trying to locate the shooter.

Claire: Zach, what was that?!

She knew his arm must have been hurting so she losened her grip.

Zach: I-Idon't know.

Claire: Come on

So many thoughts were racing throught Claires mind, who would bring a gun to school? Was anybody hurt? Of course Claire couldn't die and she knew it, but Zach could. Or any of her friends could for that matter. Together the two teenagers ran down the hallway avoiding other kids who seemed just as afraid as Claire felt.

She stopped at the end of the hall and looked back. Zach was still right next to her. Her heart was racing so fast and she knew Zach was afraid, he kept glancing behind him.

Claire: What's going on? What do we do?

Zach: I don't...

He stopped there as another gunshots rang through the hall. By now alot of kids had hidden in classrooms or by the staircase. Claire looked around desperately, as if somthing would be there to help her think. She never dreamed of this happening at her school, and it really was. Off somwhere in the distance she heard frantic shouts of students and probably teachers.

Zach looked over his shoulder again. Claire knew it was stupid to keep him out here where it was dangeous. She grabbed his hand.

Claire: Let's go.

_Nathan Petrelli_

_12:39 pm_

_The Petrelli mansion_

Nathan was walking around the mansion with seemingly no purpose. Peter had been so distant ever since they told him. He rarley ever spoke to any of them, not even Nathan. Heidi seemed to take notice of Nathans strange behavior. She constantly asked him what was wrong and he would give her the same answer: nothing.

Now he heard the televison on in the other room, the news channel. So he casually walked into the living room and took a seat next to his wife. She smiled at him. On the television the words Breaking news flashed across the screen followed by two reporters. There had been a shooting at some high school today in Odessa Texas...what?

That's where Claire went to school. Nathan heard her mention the schools name several times. She went to that exact school. He asked Heidi to turn up the volume, which she did without asking questions. A reporter was standing behind what looked like the high school.

Reporter: Today around Twelve o' clock at least 5 shots had been reported. the school is on lock down and only a handful of students have gotten outside. So far no injuries have been reported and the shooter is still somehwere inside.

Next they told parents where to call for information about their children. Nathan heard every last word, but he didn't believe it. Claire, his own daughter could possibly be hurt right now. Well of course it wasn't possible, but that's just how Nathan was, he worried.

_Claire Bennet and Zach_

_12:26 pm_

_School_

Claire led Zach down the now empty hallways, neither of them spoke. mostly because there wasn't much to say. By now she was aware of three things: Sombody was inside the school with a gun, they shot sombody or somthing, and she had to help Zach. She wondered if the shooter was a student here at the school. But she couldn't actually believe a student would do this, she didn't believe anybody would.

That's when it hit her. Her brother Lyle was somehwere in the school too. She hadn't even thought about him. What was wrong with her anyway? Right now Lyle would be at lunch or maybe back in math class. She didn't know his schedule all that well.

Zach: Claire, what are we doing. Let's get the hell out of here please.

Claire: I'm trying, where should we go?

Zach: it doesn't matter, come on though.

Finally Claire found the perrfect hiding spot: the science lab. To Claires surprise it was empty. Not a single student or teacher was inside. That was pretty strange because the school was on lockdown. She no longer heard gunshots or yellling. The whole school seemed to be silent. Maybe because they were far away from the shooter by now, hopefully.

Claire and Zach went into the lab and Claire shut the door behind her.

Zach: What is going on?

Claire: I have no idea, look Zach you stay here. I'll be back ok

Zach: What, why? I mean where are you going?

Claire: Lyle, I really have to find him.

Zach: well let me come with you Claire

Claire only shook her head. She knew there wasn't anything to be afraid of, she had been shot before. It wasn't so bad. All she was really worried about was Lyle and well pretty much the rest of the school. By now she was wondering somthing, if this was a student, could it be Josh Buyers? He didn't seem like the type but then again people did treat him bad. She had seen it before. Lots of times actually.

Claire: Do not go anywhere, i'll be back.

With that Claire left Zach alone safely in the science lab. She went into the hallway and shut the door behind her before looking around the hall. It was empty. Bookbag and papers littered the floor. Some lockers were still open. From the looks of it, some kids had really panicked when the shooting began.

As Claire jogged quietly down the hallway she couldn't help but wonder if any kids had been shot, if so who? Was the shooter still running around, shooting innocent kids. All she could do to keep from crying was focus on what she was looking her, her brother. She had to find him.

But what she didn't know was that she would find him. Very soon.

After running around in what seemed like circles Claire just stopped. This was hopeless. The whole school seemed calm now, like a shooting had never even happened in the first place. She couldn't hear gunshots, screaming, talking...

Nothing.

It was suddenly like she was the only on in the school. She never looked out the windows, it didn't seem important. All Claire wanted to do was be home with her family, safe. She stopped walking and looked down at the floor. Among all the discaded papers and binder she saw somthing. It looked like sombody had taken red paint and splattered in on the floor and walls. It wasn't alot, but defidently enough.

Claire felt her own blood turn to ice. Her whole body tensed up and she felt both sick and terrifed. But somwhere in all of that she felt somthing else, anger? Why would she be angry? Well right now her mind was spinning and she didn't know what to believe or think. The point was sombody had been shot, but not a single person was in sight. Claire heard a noise, coming from the classroom right by her. She felt sick again. Sombody was inside that classroom.

Was it an injured student, or the shooter waiting for a moment like this, the moment for some unexpecting kid to walk right into a trap. What was there to lose though? Claire made up her mind and grabbed the cold doorknob. She took a deep breath and turned it. There was sombody in the classroom. Not some random kid but sombody Claire actually cared about.

Lyle.

_Peter Petrelli_

_12:46 pm_

_Local airport_

Peter never called his mother, nor Nathan. he just grabbed his jacket and left home. There was no reason to worry because Peter had reminded himself that Claire could heal. She couln't die, but there was still that feeling of dread.

He bought a plane ticket to Odessa and waited for the plain. How could this actually happen to sombody he knew? Sombody he really cared about? All Peter wanted to do was see Claire and know she was ok. He waited restlessly for the flight and finally he boarded the small plane and took a seat. The flight wasn't actually that long, just a little bit over and hour or so.

He sat back and closed his eyes.

_Claire and Lyle Bennet_

_12:44 pm_

_Classroom_

Blood was stained on the front of Lyles white shirt. He seemed fine though, just shaken up. Claires heart felt as if it would stop.

Claire: Oh God, Lyle!

She ran over and bent down next to her brother. he managed to sit up.

Claire: Lyle, what happened?!

Lyle: Claire, it's Josh, that weird kid...I'm ok, it didn't actually hit me that much. But Brad...

He trailed off there, Brad was a friend of Lyles. Claire looked at him for a short while. She was overcme by both relief and more worry. He was still hurt but not as badly as she thought.

Claire: Come on Lyle, it's really not safe in here

Lyle: What makes you think it's safer out there?

Claire: Nothing really...

Before either of them could say another word they were cut off by the sound Claire hoped not to hear again. another gunshot

Right outside of the classroom they were hidden in.

A/N: Finally a longer chapter. Sorry for any possible spelling errors, also sorry that it kind of sucks.


	4. Right here

_Claire and Lyle Bennet_

_12:46 pm_

_Classroom_

Both Claire and Lyle froze at the sound of gunfire. The sound was followed by sombody screaming. It sounded like a guy. Claire almost reconized his voice. She sat and against the wall and looked out the window. Nobody was in sight. There was no more gunfire. It became silent again except for the sound of scuffling, like sombody running.

Lyle got to his feet slowly, Claire looked at him before standing up as well.

Claire: Who is it?

Lyle: how should I know, that crazy guy, Josh or whatever. I saw him earlier with a gun.

Claire: Lyle...what was he doing?

Lyle: I don't know. We saw him try and shoot some other kid, then he saw us and shot at both of us. I don't even know what happened to Brad but I got hit with glass...or somthing.

Claire looked at her brother for a short while, then she looked around for some kind of weapon. There weren't any in sight. She had to find somthing to use against that kid, in case he came back and found them. Lyle had never bothered Josh, never even talked to him so Claire was confused to why Josh would try and kill him.

She walked to the door and looked outside. Nobody was around, which surprised her because she could have sworn combody had been shot out here. Well that actually seemed like a good thing.

Claire: Come on Lyle.

She and Lyle went back down the hallway the way they came. Claire was afraid the shooter would come back and see them. Any minute he could. Now that she knew it was Josh she wondered why he would do somthing so bad.

Lyle: Where are we going anyhow?

Claire: I need to find my friend.

Lyle: Who?

Claire: Zach, he should be upstairs.

Lyle saidn othing else, he jus followed Claire as she went back upstairs. When the two of them got there sombody else was waiting for them.

_Nathan Petrelli_

_12:51 pm_

_Petrelli mansion_

Ever since Nathan heard about the shooting he paced back and foruth trying to call Claire. Her cell phone must have been turned off because she didn't awnser. He gave up and called Peter. No awnser. Next Nathan made an attempt to call Peters cell phone. It rang over and over but Peter didn't pick up the phone.

He kept reminding himself there was nothing to worry about, Caire would be fine because she wasn't like everyone else. She couldn't die that easily. So why couldn't he stop worrying. The news kept reporting about the shooting but he barley heard any of it. Heidi didn't even know what to say to him.

He tried to call Peter a third time, no awnser. Nathan knew Peter could hear the phone, he was still just ignoring it. Nathan stopped pacing and sat down on the sofa. He stared at the televison. Heidi didn't try talking to him, he never awnsered. Instead she sat on the sofa next to him and stayed quiet. Nathan ad never been so worried in his whole lif and he didn't even know what there was to worry about.

_Claire and Lyle Bennet_

_12:52 pm_

_Second floor_

Claire nearly screamed when she saw sombody.

Zach: Shh, Claire

Claire: What are you doing, I told you to wait for me.

Zach: I got tired of waiting, is he ok?

He pointed to Lyle, who was looking around the hallway. Calire only nodded and pulled Zach into the nearest classroom. Lyle followed them. Claire shut and locked the door.

Claire: You could have been shot, what the hell were you thinking?

Zach: Uh, you could have been shot too?

Claire: That's different. Listen Zach it's Josh

Zach: Josh?

Claire: Yes, he's still somewhere in here.

It really did frighten Claire to think that somewhere in the school Josh was running around with a gun, probably shooting anybody he saw. She knew other kids had to be trapped inside the school just like they were. She had to help them.

_Peter Petrelli_

_1:09 pm_

_Odessa Texas_

Peter was surprised by how quickly he arrived in Texas. Thw whole plane ride he listened to his phone ring nonstop, it was Nathan. He never bothered picking it up. After getting off the plane he went straight to the school. There were cars and ambulences everywhere. Police were running around the front lawn with guns drawn and some medics were waiting behind their trucks. Peter wondered why the hell they didn't go inside already. He didn't see Claire anywhere. Only about thirty or fourty kids were outside.

Maybe he could sneak inside and find her. But with all the police officers, Peter really didn't see that happening. He had to do somthing though, there was no way he could stand around and wait any longer. Peter found the exit from the back of the school. No police officers or even medics were around for that matter. Nobody but him. Maybe there was some spycho inside the shcool with a gun, that didn't scare Peter at all.

Since he had been inside before Peter did remember the school. Still he didn't even know where to begin looking for Claire. Stepping over bookbags and binders Peter looked around the deserted hall. Not a single person in sight. He walked down the hallway and looked around.

Right at the moment the sound of gunfire filled the hall. Peter stepped back, he looked around. There was now complete silence. Why weren't the police here trying to stop the shooter? There were only a few out front from what Peter saw.

Now he really, really needed to find Claire.

_Josh Buyers_

_1:11 pm_

_Gymnasium_

He looked around the rows of empty seats. Pretty much every single student in the school took cover after Josh began shooting. It was so easy to just aim at sombody and fire. Josh actually felt like he had power now because of that. He could kill anybody or let anybody live. Everyones life was in Josh' control.

He left the gym after findning no students. He felt both regret and anger. His parents had always loved and cared for him since he was born. Then the year before this they began fighting. Josh was completely shut out of their lives. The only time they actually spoke to him was if they tried to get back at one another through him.

He was really going to miss them, but it didn't mater anymore because everything would end here at this school, today. Josh walked down the hallway looking for anybody he could. So far he had only shot one student. But others had been hurt. So maybe it was wrong-really wrong-to take his anger out on innocent kids.

But all the times they had ignored or laughed or even called him names, Josh felt like they deserved this.

_Claire and Lyle Bennet, Zach_

_1:13 pm_

After having an argument over it, Claire finally talked Zach and Lyle into waiting for her. She needed to find other kids, she really wanted to help somehow. Both of the boys had tried to convince Claire to let them go, she always told them no. It wasn't safe for them, probably wasn't safe her her either. She still wasn't scared.

Running down the stairs Claire looked around. Right back where she started. Where was she going to start? What was she even going to do? Obviousy the cops hadn't tried to come into the school yet, Claire began wondering if they were even outside yet. Maybe nobody had called the police. She shook that thought away and took off down the hall.

Some classroom doors were shut and probably locked because that's what students were told to do in an emergency like this, of course none of them would have even dreamed of needing it. Claire couldn't help any of these kids, they were already safe. She stopped after hearing footsteps. Was it Josh? She looked behind her and heard gunfire. The window right behind her shattered. Instead of screaming Claire simply ran off. it had been Josh, did he see her too? She stopped running and looked down the hallway.

"Peter?"

What was Peter doing here? Just for a second Claire forgot about what was happening around her. She ran down the hallway and hugged him. Claire felt him hug her back. She couldn't actually believe he was here. So he heard about the shooting. "Peter, how'd you..." she couldn't find the right words.

"Claire, what the hell is happening, are you ok?" Peter asked her. She only nodded and hugged him again. The sound of gunfire startled her though. She looked at the end of the hall and at that exact moment Josh stepped around the corner pointing a gun at the two.

Claire was about to run but he already saw them. Peter grabbed her arm. "Aren't you a little old to be here?" Josh asked Peter, still holding a silver handgun. It reminded Claire of her fathers. What was he doing right now, she couldn't help but wondering. "Josh please" Claire said, stepping back a little. he only shook his head. "You don't get it, everyone likes you. They all think you're actually cool. You have friends and I don't" Josh said, sounding more frightened than angry.

"That's what this is about?" Claire asked him, she looked right at him, he even looked afraid. "Yes, I hate eryone in this whole damn school." Josh replied sharply. He aimed the gun at Claires head. She actually felt scared. Peter pulled her behin him and Josh fired.

The bullet spun harmlessly dwon the hall. It had missed both of them. He fired the pistol a second time and it hit not Claire, but Peter. He fell to the ground and Claire screamed. The bullet had hit him in the side of them head. His blood splattered onto her shirt.

She looked up at Josh, feeling completely terrified. He looked down at Peter breifly, before staring at Claire. She could actually feel his eyes burning through her. Josh didn't shoot her but ran down the hallway, the way he came.

A/N: Again, sorry for any spelling errors. hope you like this chapter.


	5. Just like we always do

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_1:15 pm_

_Hallway_

Claire didn't look back at Josh. For a moment nothing else mattered but Peter. She dropped to the ground next to him. The bullet was lodged in the side of his head. She new what the meant. For a second Claire felt so angry and scared at the same time it overwhelmed her. "Peter" she managed to say. She felt tears on her face, when did she start crying? How could she have let this happen. Why did this eve have to happen. He hadn't done anything wrong. Josh didn't even know him. But then again Josh didn't know many people in the school either. "Please don't be dead" she whispered. What was the point?

But suddenly somthing started happening, somthing she could absolutely not believe. The bullet actually fell to the floor. It clinked against the ground and Peter started coughing seconds later. How did he heal himself? Claire didn't understand it. But why was she going to worry about that that? He was ok, right? Peter sat up and took several deep breaths. Claire didn't actually relize it but she hugged him. Peter sat there for only a moment before hugging her back. "Peter how..."

How had he done that? Claire had seen him heal before but she thought since he was shot in the head, he would die for sure. She started to think that if he was shot closer to the back of his head, he wouldn't have come back to life. Was that it then? She could not let that happen ever again, the was for sure. For one moment Claire really believed she lost the person she cared about the most.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Claire only nodded and looked around. Why did Josh run away so fast? Why didn't he just shoot Claire too? She didn't understand what he was doing. Peter looked around the hallway. Once again it was just the two of them. "Where'd he go?" Peter asked, glancing at Claire. She shrugged "I really don't know, he just left." She got off the ground and helped Peter up. "Who is he?" Peter asked her, looking a little confused. "Just some kid, his name's Josh."

"Are you ok?" she asked him, she looked around afraid Josh might return. But there was no sign of him, or anybody else for that matter. Claire grabbed Peters hand. "Come on" she said, deciding it was defidently safer upstairs. The two of them went up the staircase together. Claire took Peter back to the classroom where Zach and Lyle were. she stopped outside of the door first. There was somthing she had to tell Peter, because she was afraid if she didn't say it now he would never know.

"Peter I love you" Claire told him, still holding onto his hand. And she really meant it. From the moment they met Claire had really liked him. "I know, I love you too" he awnsered. Claire smiled at him a little before walking into the classroom. Claire thought they would finally be safe from any danger.

She was wrong.

Both Lyle and Zach were gone, the room was empty.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is really really short, I will make the next chapter much longer. And again sorry for any spelling errors.


	6. I can't be who you are

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_1:26 pm_

_Classroom_

The room was vancant. Neither Zach or Lyle were waiting for her. Where did they go and why didn't they just wait for her to return? This was just great.

Claire: Dammit

Peter: What?

Claire: my brother and Zach are gone.

Peter: Who?

Claire: We have to find them.

She couldn't believe they would just leave like this. Were they looking for Claire right now? What if Josh had found them? He would defidnely kill them if he did. Claire was so tired of this. Why did everyone have to be such jerks to Josh? If it wasn't for them this wouldn't have happened and everything would be fine, wouldn't it? And where were all the police? Why didn't they do their jobs surely they knew about the shooting by now. They had to.

Peter: Wait, what happened?

Claire: I don't know, their gone now and I told them not to leave.

Peter: Claire maybe they didn't just leave

Claire: What?

Peter: Maybe that shooter found them or somthing

Claire: Peter! Don't say that...

Peter: What? I'm trying to help you.

Claire: Well it's not working!

Peter: Claire I was just syaing it's possible.

Claire looked at him for a moment. She didn't want to believe him, but it was seriously a possibility. There was no way Josh would find them though. And even if he did wouldn't he just shoot them? Well Claire hated that thought as well so she stopped thinking about it and closed her eyes. She was starting to get a bad headache.

Claire: No...that..they wouldn't...

Peter: They could

Claire: You don't...just leave me alone Peter...

She pushed past him and went into the hallway. Peter didn't follow her. She saw the way he looked at her. He actually seemed upset after she left. Why did Claire have to get so mad at him? he hand't done anything wrong and the odds were Zach and Lyle left because they wanted to, not because they had to. Besides Josh wasn't going to take anybody hostage was he? Really what would be the point of that?

She looked around angry to see the hallway was still empty. No sign of Zach nor Lyle, no police officers or anybody else for that matter. Why wasn't anybody helping the students? There was a gunman inside the school and nobody was evn going to try and stop him. What were they waiting for?

_Zach and Lyle Bennet_

_1:27 pm_

_hallway_

Only moments after Claire left Zach and Lyle agreed to go help her. They ran downstairs and searched everywhere but there was no sign of Claire. They did find a pool of blood in one hallway which freaked both of them out. Josh was seriously shooting people wasn't he? Lyle had already encountered him once and defidently didn't want to again.

The two teenagers were on their way back upstairs when they heard more gunshots. That meant Josh was still trying to kill students, that also meant he was going to shoot anybody that got in his way. They had to find Claire. Even though they both knew about her ability to heal but that didn't give them any reason not to worry.

Zach: Where do you think she went?

Lyle: I don't know...

_Claire Bennet_

_1:29 pm_

_Hallway_

Claire went stood in the hallay for a long time, or at least it seeme like it. She had lost track of time a while ago. Peter walked into the hallway and stood next to her. She didn't look at him. Didn't acknowledge that he was even there. And he didn't say anything to her either. Claire finally glanced over at him. he was staring at the ground. What was she doing? Being angry while other kids were dying?

Why was she busy being so selfish while there was a spycho running around with a gun? They had wasted at least ten minutes now and she still wasn't doing anything. Claire turned so she was facing Peter.

Claire: I'm sorry

Peter: No, I am, you're right it was stupid.

Claire: Lets' just go we're wasting time.

Peter nodded and Claire grabbed his hand, the two of them set fof for the staircase when they heard the gunshots right under them, on the floor below. Three gunshots, followed by screaming. Claire stopped and Peter did the same. The gunshots stopped and Claire found that she could not move an inch. Sombody had just been shot and it was all her fault. Because she was busy complaining.

Peter: Come on!

He got Claires attention, they both ran the rest of the way down the steps to see four people. Josh was standing by the stairs pointning his gun at a girl on the cheerleading squad named Haley. Zach and Lyle were both standing behind her. He turned when they got to the bottom of the steps. Josh seemed shocked to see Peter alive.

Josh: Do not come any closer!

Claire: Don't Josh leave them alone. What did they do to you?

Josh: Stay away or a swear to God i'll kill them!

Claire: Josh please just leave them alone.

Josh: No! Stop!

Claire: Fine, now leave them alone...

Josh shook his head and aimed the gun at Claire.

Josh: back off!

Claire: No.

Peter looked from Josh to Claire before pulling Claire behind him protectively.

Claire: Josh this isn't going to help you ok? You're only hurting other people because you're scared

Josh: I'm not scared anymore!

Claire: Just stop...

Josh looked at Claire for such a logng time, she expected him to shoot her but instead he turned and pointed the gun at Zach.

Josh: You guys made me do this...I didn't want to...

_Noah Bennet_

_1:34 pm_

_Schoolyard_

Noah hadn't been worried when he heard about _a_ school shooting. he knew about at least four schools in the area. He wasn't worried when they announced that there was a gunman inside the school. He was worried when they announced it was his childrens school over the radio. He had been at work until then. After hearing about it Noah left work right away and went home where Sandra was sitting in front of the televison watching the news, she was a wreck. They showed the outside of the school and at least three or maybe even four different police units were waiting outside with their weapons drawn.

There was some ambulences parked outside as well. A reporter began talking about the shooting. Only about fifty or maybe sixty students escaped from the school since the shooting began. They also announced that so far no injuries were reported but gunshots have been heard Sandra was trying to contact both children but reported they weren't picking up their phones.

Not many things actually scared Noah. This was one of the few things that terrified him. The thoguht of sombody going into the school with a loaded gun and killing innocent children. Even if the gunman himself was a student there as well. How could sombody do somthing like this? Noah told SAndra to stay home. he went and got his keys before going to his car and getting in.

He drove to the school.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, again.


	7. I will never let you fall

_Nathan Petrelli_

_1.34 pm_

_Petrelli mansion_

All day Nathan had been trying to contact Peter, he didn't pick up his phone and eventully Nathan discovered it was shut off. Was this just Peter ignoring him again, why wouldn't he awnser his phone? Nathan sighed and put the phone down before walking into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. What was there to do? He couldn't stop thinking about it. All afternoon he and Heidi watched the news together. Neither of them spoke.

He had been a nervous wreck ever since he actually learned about the shooting. He had tried calling Claire, since she gave him her phone number but once again there was no awnser. Well Nathan knew Claire could heal herself. If sombody did shoot her she would be ok because there was no way for her to die. Everything was fine.

So why didn't Nathan feel any better?

_Claire Bennet _

_Hallway_

_1:34 pm_

Claire watched afraid that Josh would shoot Zach. She didn't want to say somthing that would make him mad. Zach stood against the wall, too afraid to move. Claire could tell he was seriously freaked out.

Claire: Josh..listen to me, you don't have to do this. Nobody will bully you anymore.

Josh: That's not true and we both know it.

Claire: Yes it is, just please put the gun down.

Josh stared at her. Claire bit her bottom lip so hard she felt it split open. It healed almost immediatly. She was afraid to move or even breathe. Finally Josh lowered the gun and looked at Claire once again.

Josh: You're right, he didn't do anything wrong.

Claire: Yeah

Josh looked away from Claire and pointed his gun at Kelsey. before Claire could react Josh fired the gun. For a moment it was like everything froze. Kelsey fell to the ground and Claire screamed without relizing it was her. At that moment Josh turned and ran off once more. Claire strated to cry even harder. She and Kelsey had been friends for the longest time.

How could this have happened? She was still crying and collapsed on the staircase. Peter sat down and hugged her. She was shaking badly.

Peter: I'm sorry Claire, i'm so sorry.

Claire didn't respond. Zach and Lyle, both seeming even more afraid, were watching them. Claire put her arms around Peter and then stopped crying. She got up and ran to Kelsey, praying that she was still alive.

She was.

Claire felt so relieved but at the same time angry. Peter got off the ground and walked over to claire, taking her hand.

Lyle: Claire come on, we can go now. he's gone.

Claire: No, i'm staying.

She didn't know what there was to do, but Claire couldn't let any other students get hurt. She was still shaking, but didn't feel as afraid anymore. If Kelsey didn't get help soon, she would most likely die. Somthing claire didn't want to think about.

Claire: You guys get out of here, help Kelsey I'll be fine.

Peter: No, i'm not going to leave if you aren't.

Claire: But...fine well then you two go.

She pointed to Zach and Lyle.

_Noah Bennet_

_Schoolyard_

_1:39 pm_

Noah walked around the edge of the school. he couldn't get past the police but he had to save his children, If somthing bad happened to them he wouldn't be able to live through it. Noah saw his son Lyle with another boy that Claire often hung out with. He suddenly felt so much better, though he didn't see Claire anywhere in sight.

Lyle: Dad!

Noah wet over and hugged his son. Somthing Lyle absolutely hated. but right now he didn't seem to mind at all. After they hugged for only a moment, Noah looked at him.

Noah: Where's Claire?

Lyle: She's inside the school with her uncle.

Noah had met Peter once before after he saved Claire. This had to be the uncle Lyle was talking about because Claire was so close to him. He felt better knowing she was with sombody who would protect her. But Noah still needed to find her and see if she was alright. He decided to go inside the school. The only question was how? The police wouldn't let him.

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_1:40 pm_

_Hallway_

After making Zach, Lyle, and Kelsey leave Claire and Peter went off to find Josh. She didn't know why, there was no way to convince him but she thought maybe there was a way to talk Josh out of killling anybody and turn himself in. She hoped he hadn't already but it seemed likely. She was still holding Peters hand. Neither of them said a word. Where would he have gone?

It seemed like Josh was afraid. Of what? Claire didn't have an awnser to that. All she wanted to do was go home, where it was safe. She finally stopped walking, so did Peter.

Peter: What is it?

Clire: Peter, is it wrong for me to love you?

Peter: No because you're my niece and I love you too.

Claire: I mean-nevermind

Peter: Claire I need to tell you somthing

She looked up at him. Before she could reply Peter kissed her.

A/N: This chapter is shorter than I meant for it to be.


	8. Good intentions

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_1:43 pm_

_Hallway_

Claire put her hands on Peters shoulers and kissed him back. She really didn't want to stop, but still it was wrong. Claire pulled away from him. She couldn't believe what they had just done. It was so wrong. he was her _uncle._

Claire: Peter I-we

Peter: Claire...we're not related...

Claire: What?

Peter: Well...I was adopted so i'm not really Nathans brother.

Claire: Oh my God...

She just couldn't believe this, how was it possible? How long had Peter known? So what they did wasn't wrong. Claire suddenly noticed somthing was wrong with Peter. He was staring down at the floor.

Claire: What's wrong?

Peter: They lied to me...

Claire: Who?

Peter: Everyone.

She relized what was bothering him. His whole family told him for twenty five years that he was their son or their brother. That was another problem with Claire being in love with Peter, he was twenty five and she was sixteen. That was a whole nine year difference. Claire couldn't stand to see the look on his face. She walked over and hugged him.

Peter didn't say anything, he just hugged her back. Claire closed her eyes and for a moment or so she forgot all about her problems. Forgot that there was an armed student running around shooting people.

Well she almost forgot anyway

_Lyle Bennet_

_1:47 pm_

_Schoolyard_

Lyle sat on the ground, he was watching for a moment as the medics took Kelsey to the hospital. He had met her before a few times when Claire hung out with her. Zach was using his cell phone to try and call his mother. Lyles father was walking around, like that would help.

The medics already took care of any injuries Lyle had. He was waiting for his sister to come outside. Normally Lyle didn't worry about things. he knew if Claire happened to get hurt somehow, she'd be fine. But for some reason Lyle felt bad about leaving her inside the school like that.

News reporters were still talking about the shooting. Police cars were parked all around the school and Lyle could hear helicopters overhead.

He didn't really notice these things though.

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_1:49 pm_

_Hallway_

Caire was walking down the hallway looking around. Why weren't the police trying to help? Why was the school so deserted? She didn't even know what was happening anymore. How long had the shooting been going on? It seemed like hours, maybe it was. She suddenly got a realy bad feeling and grabbed Peters hand. he stopped walking and looked over at her.

Peter: What?

Claire: I...nevermid it's stupid.

The two of them walked down another hallway, they didn't see any sign of Josh or anybody else at all for that matter. Claire still couldn't get rid of the feeling she had, it was like she knew somthing was going to happen. Then they went down the main hallway fo the school. Brody was laying on the ground, he had blood all over his shirt and it was obvious he had been shot. To obvious.

Claire felt so dizzy that she had to hold onto Peter to keep from falling. There was blood everywhere. she felt her stomach churn and was sure she was going to vomit. Peter grabbed her and pulled her away from the hall. She didn't sturggle against him. When they gto to a classroom she started to cry. Brody wasn't sombody Claire exactly liked, she couldn care less about him. But for some reason she saw that and couldn't help how she reacted.

Peter hugged her as she fell the the floor and kept crying. Now it seemed way too real. This whole day was real. She wasn't going to wake up like she hoped. This wasn't a dream. Claire put her arms around Peter and kept crying. How many other people had Josh shot? Or killed? Was brody dead? She kept sobbing, crying wasn't going to help but what else could she do?

Claire Oh my God!

Peter: It's okay, everything is going to be ok.

She wanted to believe him, shr really wanted to believe everything would be ok. But now it didn't seem that way anymore. Of course she wasn't afraid of getting shot. Even thought he would survive Claire was scared of Peter geting shot. Or some other friend of hers being killed by Josh. But they could leave anytime. Claire could get up and leave the school. That's what she wanted to do, she wanted to just go home and see her family.

_Josh Buyers_

_1:51 pm_

_upstairs hallway_

Josh walked up the steps, he held the gun out in front of him. He had found brody and shot him. Twice. Brody had probably been trying to get out of the school or somthing when Josh found him. One thing had been bothering Josh. The one guy with Claire Bennet. Josh shot him in the head and he was still alive, it was as if he had never been shot in the first place. That was not possible. Was it?

He stopped in the middle of the empty hall. Maybe it was time to end this. Josh had done enough and he couldn't find any other students. There wasn't a point in staying around. He should just stop. But he didn't.

Instead Josh went down the hallway shooting at cameras and lockers as he went. He was going to find Claire and her friend.

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_1:54 pm_

_Classroom_

Claire still sitting the floor of the social studies classroom. Peter was still holding her. She had stopped crying a long time ao and for a while they both stayed quiet. This was so stupid and useless. Claire wasn't saving anybody. She couldn't even save her own friend. That made her wonder what happened to Kelsey. Claire hoped that she was okay.

Peter: What do you want to do?

Claire: I don't know...

She sat up and looked around the dark room. The curtains were drawn and the door was shut. Where was the rest of the school anyway? How many kids had escaped since the shooting began? Apparently alot of them because she didn't see anybody now. Wat were they going to do? She wasn't helping anybody, she felt as if she wasn't even trying. But somthing told her to stay and wait. As if that would do any good. Josh was still here and Claire knew that.

Maybe there was a way to stop him, to get him to turn himself into the police. It seemed like for the past two hours Claire had been running in circles or somthing like that. She leaned up and looked at Peter.

Claire: how long have you known?

Peter: For a few weeks...

He already knew what she was talking about. Three weeks ago Nathan went to Peters apartment at two in the morning and said he couldn't sleep until he talked to Peter. That's when he told him everything. Nathan had knon his whole entire life. Everyday he would lie and pretend Peter was his real brother. Peter had tried to lie to himself and say Nathan was crazy, anything that would make what he said false.

But it was the truth.

Claire: Didn't they ever try to tell you?

Peter: No.

Claire knew how bad it felt. How much it sucked to be lied to just about every day of her life. She finally made herself stand up. Peter watched her. She knew sitting in some classroom feeling sorry for _herself_ wasn't going to help anybody. If anything it would hurt more people. Claire felt like she had already done that enough lately.

Claire: We need to help, I have to find Josh...and talk to him.

Peter: Are you sure, we don't have to find him. I'll help.

Claire: I think if I just talk to him it'll be ok, thanks though Peter.

Peter smiled at her and she pulled him to his feet and put her arms around him. They kissed again.

_Noah and Lyle Bennet, Zach_

_1:56 pm_

_Schoolyard_

Noah was talking to a police officer. he was dressed like a normal cop, proably just on duty when he got this call. In his hand was a black walkie talkie.

Noah: You don't understand, my daughters in there.

Officer: a lot of kids are still in there sir, we're trying.

Noah: No you aren't, you're just standing around. None of you are trying.

Lyle and Zach were watching. They both wanted the same thing, for Claire to be safe. Lyle rarely ever showed any signs that he cared about his sister. That was until now. He couldn't stop worrying. Every once and a while gunshots could be heard inside the school. There were alot of police units waiting to enter the school.

Lyle didn't understand why they were waiting. Anybody that wasn't a cop or EMT was supposed to stay far back, Just in case.

_Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli_

_2:01 pm_

_Hallway_

Peter followed Claire down the hall. they were going upstairs, trying to find Josh. They found the staircase and went up the steps quickly. Nobody was at the top of the stairs, or in the hallway.

Nobody but Josh. he was standing halfway down the hall, staring off into space. Claire didn't know why. She felt her heart rate speed up and had a hard time swallowing.

Peter: Are you sure?

Claire:...Yeah, just stay here ok?

She was hoping Peter would listen because for some reason she couldn't stop worrying about him. She took a deep breath before walking into the hall.

Claire:..Josh

_A/N: Sorry about any spelling errors. also I might want to add that this takes place a few monts after homecoming._


End file.
